


Your Grip Keeps Me Warm (Day 1 - Holding Hands)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [1]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the West Block is new and scary, Shion know's he's safe so long as Nezumi is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Grip Keeps Me Warm (Day 1 - Holding Hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



Shion pushed through the crow, trying desperately to keep up with Nezumi’s fast-disappearing back in front of him.  The taller man rarely waited for him, but he was especially impatient today, irritated at Shion once again for being too soft, letting in the local children while Nezumi was at work, opening himself up to all sorts of threats.

On the one hand Shion understood Nezumi’s anger- he knew things in the West Block weren’t as safe as even Lost Town, but he read to the children every day and didn’t see why that should change just because Nezumi wasn’t home. What did it matter, if he did the exact same thing every day? What new threat could there possibly be? _Besides_ , Shion huffed to himself, _we’re the same age. I can take care of myself! I may not have grown up here, but I’m not completely useless._ He said much the same when Nezumi had berated him that morning, before Nezumi had cut him off, told him to put on his fucking coat because they needed groceries.

So here they were, Nezumi stomping angrily in front and Shion struggling through the rough crowd behind, ignoring the angry yelling of the people he jostled in his effort to keep up.

Shion was careful to keep Nezumi in his sights, careful not to lose him because to be honest, Shion wasn’t terribly well equipped to face the environment of West Block on his own, Nezumi the only thing that had kept him from death on more than one occasion.  Abruptly, Shion tripped- over what, who knew, an apple, a foot, perhaps even a body (it had happened before)- and though he recovered, that split second’s distraction was enough to lose Nezumi in the rush of people.

Shion froze.  He didn’t know his way around, he didn’t know exactly where they were going, and he was honestly afraid of being out without Nezumi to protect him.  He called out the other boy’s name, ignoring as he now took his turn to be jostled, people in a hurry pushing angrily past him - “Watch it, kid,” “Move, would you?” “You’re right in the middle of the path, you’re blocking the way!” – as he tried desperately to catch any sight of Nezumi through the crowd.

A familiar figure pushed its way against the flow of pedestrians towards Shion, who sighed with relief even as he was slightly frightened by the stormy expression clouding Nezumi’s face.

“Jesus Christ, I can’t fucking take you anywhere, can I?”  Nezumi’s large warm hand gripped Shion’s tightly before pulling him in the direction they had been heading originally.  For all the lack of delicacy of the other’s grip, Shion was happy. No matter how angry he might me, Nezumi would never abandon Shion- he was too big a softie, whether he admitted to it or not.  Shion smiled softly to himself into the collar of his coat as he was dragged along, reassured once again in Nezumi’s care for him, and tightened his grip on Nezumi’s rough hand.  Even though the new environment of the West Block was scary, Shion knew he was safe as long as he was with Nezumi.


End file.
